Which Side Are You On?
by BeautifulSoulessCreature
Summary: Hermione is no ordinary girl no she is the daughter of Aphrodite and the successor to Diana the Goddess of the Moon. She was sent to Earth to be concealed from a fate no one wished upon her. She will have to team up with her friends and some new unlikely friends that she never thought she would have to fight in this war. So the question is which side are you on?
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! I have decided that I wanted to do a Hermione and Draco story, and this is going to be something that will be just as magical as the one that I am working on filled with twists and turns, through out it. It is also going to start out with a bit of a prologue to the story and then brought into where they are now. I DO NOT OWN any of the Harry Potter characters JK Rowling does.

**Prologue**

Everyone was standing in the Great hall and looking up at Headmistress McGonagall as she finished up her speech of the evening. It was the last day of school and everyone was dressed in their house robes with their hats on. It was the very end of her speech and she was getting ready to say the words that everyone was excited to hear when suddenly there was a boom at the back entrance of the door and they exploded open as student were pushed back from the force as everyone stood with their wands out. "Welcome students to your worst nightmare." The unknown source said as the group of people walked into the room using windless magic to move everything as they took a step pushing them away. "I have come in search of something precious to me and she has been hiding for far too long." the voice was rugged like a man as he continued to talk to them. Hermione gasped knowing who or what it was as she shrunk behind Malfoy and Harry as she hide. Malfoy and Hermione had become great friends and would fool around nothing serious, but they had just started talking about being serious. The only person that really knew was Harry. Ron was soaked up into the lime light of being famous that he fucked anything that walked and forgot about his friends. "I have just come to see if maybe you have found her for me." he laughed as he looked around them room sensing different magical presences that have joined into the room. "I know you are here and I know you are hiding from me." He said laughing darkly as he looked towards where Hermione was she was holding on to her families necklace trying to keep up the concealing spell she had on her. She then heard the clock strum and everything start falling apart as she turned eighteen at that moment. "Ah there you are my sweet pet." he said darkly as he started walking towards where she was. Hermione stood up and felt herself glowing as any daughter of the magical creatures of light would though she wasn't just made of light she was made of dark to her wings with a mixture of light and dark as her hair grew and changed to a blue and pink color as she came of age and the concealing charm wore off. "Leave here now" She spoke out in a hiss as she looked at him. "Now why would I do that when you have been hidden from me for so long and I need your power?" The man said as he sent out a wave of magic toward her. She moved her hand up fast and blocked the powerful wave with her own shielding the students in the process and pushing it far away from her. "You are strong but you will never be able to be beat me." He said as she pushed her down and Hermione hit the floor struggling to get up as she looked at him. "I am stronger than you think I am." Hermione yelled as she pulled from all of her power that she could possibly tapped into and pushed it towards him and shoved him out of the room. "You may be able to do that yet I know where that extra power is coming from." he said as he pushed through the wall and wrapped and arm around her waist as he put his hand against her stomach. Hermione gasped as she struggled in his arms to get away. "You may have the famous Harry Potter on your side and you may be what everyone believes you to be, yet you do not know what is inside of you." He said darkly as he shoved his power inside of her causing her body to explode in pain and her to fall out of his arms and lay on the ground. "What have you done to me?" She said as she looked at him as her vision began to waver. "I have taken the most thing precious to you and now you may never be able to have again till I get what I want, which is you." He said darkly as he leaned down over her and traced the damage that he had done. "Though don't worry you will be able to, however, the only catch is that your first born will live and the other will die at birth till you give me what I want." He whispered to her as Hermione gasped and set out an explosion of power from her. He was knocked out of the great hall with his followers as he passed out. A woman who not many people recognized ran up to her. "McGonagall we have to summon the queen." She said as she looked at Hermione, "Or we are going to loose her!" McGonagall nodded and started the summoning spell as the woman changed into a fairy like creature but was different she looked more normal almost like a goddess she muttered words and her hands glowed as she started to heal Hermione. "McGonagall why have you summoned me?" Aphrodite said as she walked into the room and looked at her. "My goddess we would not have summoned you if it wasn't for a serious cause." McGonagall said as she bowed to the goddess of love herself. "My lady," the woman said as she looked up at her from where she was and continued, "It is lady Hermione she is badly hurt and it was from him." Aphrodite gasped as she walked down the steps quickly to her daughter but was stopped by Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. "We have know idea what is going on but you are not going to her." they both said at the same time and looked up at Aphrodite. "Please step aside if I am not there to finish the healing she will die." Aphrodite said as she slipped around the two boys. She knew down and looked at her daughter as she touched her back healing the wounds from her wings almost being ripped off of her and Hermione's body glowed as Aphrodite healed her body from the damage. She gasped as she met the curse and heard the words that were spoken to Hermione. "He is back, she is not safe here." Aphrodite said as she looked around at everyone in the room. "You are all no longer safe." She said as she stood up and looked at Draco, "Especially you my child." Aphrodite picked up her daughter and brought her to the summoning circle as she looked at everyone. **"Heed my warning to you all, in 5 years time the worst of all darkness that has yet to be seen will come to pass and we will have to stand together and fight the battle that will possibly change the world and how we live, all creatures from dark to good, from small to large, and nice to villainous will stand either together or as foes to defeat a darkness that is so great that will take the lives of all who oppose. But a group of four will stand together and wield the great artifacts that can end the war and one will lead them into battle. But be warned if this darkness takes the world and we are left defenseless then all you love shall be lost."** Aphrodite spoke in a booming voice. "I must go heal my child so she may come and help lead you into battle once again." Aphrodite and her lady of healing left with Hermione in her arms. Draco ran trying to catch them before they could disappear.

It had been two days since the entire thing had happened and everyone was worried and confused about Hermione. They had no idea where she was or what as going on, and they were all worried sick about her. They had left the school because it was closing and now they were are Blaise's Manor relaxing for the day as they had been researching night and day of everything that had happened and they only came up with was the war that had happened many years before between the gods race and a dark fairy/demon race which lead to the birth of what mended the war at the time. No one really knew what had caused the conflict to happen again and what had happened to break the peace, that they had read about happening. They were still working on that part, but they knew that there was a section that was against the peace because of something that had happened during this time. Hermione still was no where to be scene and Draco was worried about her and wanted her home. He had read about Aphrodite and figured out that Hermione had to be her daughter and maybe the love child that had saved the first war. "You need to calm down." Harry said as he looked at him. "I know but she isn't back and I have no idea what is going on." Draco said as he looked at himself in the mirror and then out into the grounds of the manor. He had been doing so much research that he wasn't sure if what he had read was even true. "Right now the most we can do is wait till she comes back." Harry said as he looked at him and put a hand on his shoulder for support. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Aphrodite appeared with Hermione. "Draco!" Hermione cried out as she ran to him and gave him the biggest hug of her life and a kiss for that mattered. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you." She said in his arms as she cried into his shoulder. "You are okay love. I just want to make sure that you are okay." Draco said as he looked at her. "I am now that I am back home, I had to stay to grow into my powers again and complete the change." Hermione said as she looked at him. "Draco and Harry, this is my mother Lady Aphrodite, the goddess of love and the keeper of what you would call the balance." Hermione said as she looked at them and walked over to Harry and gave him the biggest hug ever. "Mother this is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy former enemies and two close friends of mine." Hermione said as she looked at her and smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you boys. I am being told that you will be the best to help my daughter. So I am gifting you with these. These use them with caution and only when you are in danger beyond your beliefs." Aphrodite said as she looked at looked at them with very gentle eyes. "To you Draco Malfoy I give the ring of Ares, the God of Wars and can be the most protective when it comes to the people he cares about, however, there is a dark side to his powers where he will go into a rage and forget everything that has to do with protecting and let the war take over him. You will have to figure out what is important if the war that is coming is worth letting it take over or is it worth protecting the people you love." She then moved to Harry Potter and smiled as she looked at him. "I first wanted to say thank you for protecting the magical world from the Dark Lord, even us Gods and Goddess had to watch our moves so we weren't detected especially the ones that are to protect the balance like me." She started as she bowed her head lightly to him in respect as she moved to get something out of her pocket and continued "I would like you to take the ring of Janus, the God of New Beginnings, Choices, and Doorways, you have not only brought new beginnings into many different people and open doorways for people to grow. You have changed the fate of all people by taking down one man. You may be alarmed and can be a pain sometimes, yet you are the one that will bring the new beginnings to the world and after the war." Aphrodite gave them the rings as she walked over to them and looked back at Hermione who had changed quite a bit since she had grown into her powers. Her hair was longer than it was before and it brought different shades of pink and blue and purple into her hair. She had grown in all of the right places and her curves had become more defined. She looked like her mother and then had a darkness to her like her father. She was the child that had saved the war from before and now they were back for her. Aphrodite looked at Draco and then said specifically to him, "I am giving you the job to protect my daughter, and I am leaving her in your care. You and your friends who make the group to fight in the battle. She may be the leader but where is able to lead and do damage she, like me is limited to keep a balance. She will do what is necessary to win and you your friends will have to finish it." She said as she looked at him and paused and then continued "This is not fair to gift this job to you and the children of this world, however, I must ask a great deal from you so that we are able to make sure that no other harm will come to this world I need you to protect my daughter." Aphrodite walked over to her daughter and smiled as she hugged her. "I am leaving her in the care of you and you're friends, though I will caution you that she has been severely damaged. She will be able to have one child with the man she loves and unfortunately if she is not given to be able to produce an air to the other side like I was she will only be able to have one child for the rest of her life. She also is weakened by the damage and has been given a specific amulet she wear on her neck. If it is removed at anytime besides by me, she will die if it is not on her. The end of this war will bring back her health and her ability to do everything again. She is not a force to be threatened, yet she will be able to do great things." Aphrodite said as she held her close and Hermione blushed deeply as her other friends joined in hearing the last of what was said to everyone. "Ah there are the others of your friends. I have the gifts for them as well." Aphrodite said cheerfully as she looked over at them. "You must be Blaise I have heard so much about you." She walked over to him and smiled as she took his hand and continued "You are the son I wish I had, yet is able to be close to my daughter for so long in the way not many have. I am giving you the ring of Apollo, the God of Archery, Music, Poetry, Prophecy, Medicine, and the Son, you like you already are may be self centered in away that makes you come across as self absorbed and obsessed. Though I see a goodness in your heart that causes you to be truthful, honest, and happy. You are also a protector to my daughter." Hermione stepped up and looked at her mother and said, "They need to know who I am at the same time as well as everyone else." She looked at her friends and her mother nodded, and then continued "I am Hermione the daughter of Aphrodite and a protector and successor of Diana the Goddess of the Moon, I was born out of the evil and good the light and the darkness of the world. I am charged with protecting the balance of the world as well as making sure that everything that is pure of love and protection of the world. I am also the daughter of one of the children of Hades the ruler of the underworld and was set to be married to the new ruler of the underworld, until I was concealed and hidden on Earth to ward protection from him." She looked at Draco as she walked over to him and then finished with "I would risk my life for the people I love and if I had to I would do what is needed, yet I do not want to give up on the love of my life hear as well as the friends I have made." Hermione looked at Draco who was extremely shocked and not sure what do at this point. "I don't know what to say and right now I can't think." Draco said as he took as step back and took in her appearance, she was in a dress that covered her chest and had a strip that swirled around her stomach to her skirt and two pieces that connected to her arms. "Right now I need some time and when I am ready I will be able to talk to you about it." Draco said as he apparated away to his home. Hermione let out a huge wail as she fell to her knees crying and her body shook. Her whole mood turned to darkness as she walked away to her mother and said, "I am going to come home for now, when the time comes I will come back, I need to train and improve. I will visit and make sure that everything is going according to plans you need to look for the next few who will make up our group to protect." Hermione looked at her friends and hugged them as she walked back to her mother and they disappeared in a poof of smoke and Hermione ran to her room and cried as she locked herself away to train and only came out when she was needed and to communicate with her friends. This was the start to our historical tale of a battle that needs to be fought.


	2. Present Day Meetings

Hey everyone, I am glad you all are liking the new story so far. I am mixing in a lot of different themes as well as different creative aspects for this story. I hope that you are ready to start the real part of the story as we are going to see what is going on in present day up till the battle and everything to follow. I DO NOT OWN the characters I am using JK Rowling does.

**Present Day Meetings**

It had been 3 years since the day at the school and the meeting that followed the couple of days after and everything still felt fresh to the group that had been formed over the last couple of years. Hermione had grown in a way of power as she had gone through her full transformation and she was a completely different woman. She had fully matured and her out of was completely different then it was when she was younger in her goddess form. She no longer had the attached piece of cloth that held her top and her skirt together, her body was covered in warrior markings as well as the shapes of the moons and the different markings that of a goddess of love would receive. She had also grown into her dark nature as her dark side or demon like side had grown when needed she would have ears and two tails, and as she went into this phase she would grow wings horns and just grow eviler and darker. She very rarely had to go into this state. It was hard for everyone as they watcher grow in both ways and struggle to keep her own peace as she looked at the world through different eyes than everyone. She had continued to keep in contact with Harry and Blaise who had gathered different people for each of the group of powers. There was one girl so far and that was Pansy. Hermione and her have gotten a new friendship going on that shocked everyone as she was given the ring of the Goddess of Nike. It was hard for them to just agree to this but it was definitely something that everyone had agreed that she would be the most sporty of all the girls that actually would agree to go on this adventure and it would make the best to help create this group. They would have chosen Ginny, however, her and Harry are no longer together and they have decided that it was for the best that they take time to grow and maybe see what love can be like without them bothering one another constantly. Not only that but she did not believe Hermione when she told the story. Hermione told her that if she did not believe than they would not be friends anymore since she would not be needed to fight for this cause if she wouldn't agree to everything.

Hermione had barely spoken to Draco besides a few visits here and there to actually be able to talk to her alone and hopefully find some reason for why he feels this way. It has taken a long time and he honestly was fooling around seeing other women which broke Hermione's heart even more. It had taken her a long time to find trust in him again and her she is three years later getting ready to go down and meet him for dinner and a drink to discuss the next step for them as far as everything that is going on. Hermione smiled as she looked at herself and sighed as she had her concealing charm on that hid her markings and took her glow away. She put on her black corset dress that had a short tutu like skirt that flowed out around her. She put on her red pumps, and she grabbed her handbag and fixed her hair as she put curls into it and did a light but dark eye make up with a red lip. She walked over to her door and twisted the knob and opened it as she walked out and down the steps of the town house that was near the place where she was able to have dinner with Draco. The house she walked out of was her home there on earth, yet she was able to go up to her place in Mount Olympia in the sky to be able to be at home with her mother and family. She smiled as she locked the door and walked down the stairs and to the restaurant as she saw Draco standing outside waiting for her. "Hi Draco," Hermione said quietly as she walked up to him. Draco turned and looked at her as he took in her appearance and groaned as he saw the woman he still loved and fantasized about every single night. "Hi Hermione," Draco said as he looked at her and took her hand and kissed it lightly as he leaned in and also gave her a hug. "I missed you since the last time we saw each other." He whispered in her ear as she hugged him back. Hermione blushed and pulled back as she let him lead her into the restaurant so that they are able to have dinner. Draco escorted her inside and walked up to the hostess and said, "Table for two please, I have a reservation for Malfoy." The woman looked for the name and nodded, "Of course Mr. Malfoy please follow me we have your private table ready." She said as she led them to one of the private booths and pulled the chair out for Hermione who sat down and looked over at Malfoy as they were given the menus. They both thanked her and they looked at the menu as their water came up and brought the table fresh cheese crackers and bread. "Bonjour my name is Alex and I am your waiter for this evening," he started as he eyed Hermione up and down and looked over at "I have brought to the table cheese crackers and some bread as well as I would like to let you know the specials are a Ahi Tuna poke salad with braised lamb and we also have braised short ribs with seasoned potatoes with truffle sauce." Hermione smiled as she looked over at Draco and then looked at the waiter as he finished, "While you decide on your meal for this evening may I start you off with a drink?" Hermione looked at Draco to see if he remember what her favorite wine was. "May I get a bottle of a Chardonnay for the table, as well as, she would also like a coke to go with it," he finished as she smiled lightly and giggled as he remember her exact drink order and took his hand lightly as he held onto it. "So Draco, why have you asked me to dinner this evening?" She inquired as she smiled at the waiter who brought them their drinks and she thanked him. She took a sip of her chardonnay and smiled as she looked at him with a playful glint in her eye. "I have come to apologize for being an awful bastard to you over the past three years. I would like to start over with you and to be the person I know that I can be to protect you during this war." Draco confessed as he looked over at her and then looked at the waiter who came back to ask for their dinner order. "I believe we both would like the braised short ribs, but she would like to add to hers the Ahi Tuna poke salad." Draco spoke to the waiter as she sat there blushing over the comment that he had made to her. "I would love that Draco, first though you need to promise me that if there is something wrong if I have to go away that you either come with me or you stay here to protect our friends and our families." Hermione said to him in a very serious tone. Draco nodded as he looked back at her and said, "You have the Malfoy and the Blacks honor on your side as well as whatever resources that I can provide to you including all the love and the support." Hermione smiled as she looked at him and she got up from the table and walked over to him and held out her hand. She giggled as he took it and stood up as they dance together quietly to the music that was playing quietly in the room they swayed to the beat and he would turn her and dip her. Draco leaned in and kissed her as she sighed into the kiss and pulled away as she looked up at him with a simply blush displayed on her cheeks. "You are gorgeous," he whispered as they sat back down right as their food arrived. They ate together and talked about what had been going on in their lives and actually joked around and laughed like they used to. Towards the end of the dinner Hermione was sitting next to Draco with his arms around her as they shared some chocolate lava cake with some ice cream. They honestly looked like a new couple that had just found love when they looked at each other and smiled. Draco paid for dinner and helped her up as they walked out of the restaurant and down to her place. "Would you like to come in?" Hermione asked as she looked at him and blushed lightly as he walked up to her and put his hand on the door and kissed her deeply and passionately and said, "I would love to." They pushed opened the door as Hermione slipped in and Draco walked past her as she closed the door and kicked her shoes off. She gasped as he picked her up and put her against the wall as she kissed her deeply and wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped her legs around her waist as he held her against the wall and pulled her close together. He pushed down her dress top as he cupped her breasts and played with them. He kissed down her neck and sucked on her nipples as her head lolled backwards with moans coming out of her mouth in a very cat like expression. She gasped as he took her from the wall and somehow found his way with her to her own bedroom as he laid her down on the bed. "God you are gorgeous Hermione," Draco moaned out as he helped her take off her dress and slipped off her corset like bra and kissed his way down her body as he worshipped her and licked her in a place that made her mew in delight and arch her back. Hermione cried out as she sat up and pulled him up to her. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off and started working on his pants as he became equally undressed as she was. She pulled him on the bed and got on top of him as she kissed down his body and took him into her mouth. She sucked on him and dragged her teeth up and down as she bobbed her head up and down and moaned as she heard Malfoy groan and bucked his hips in her mouth. She loved the way that she was able to make him come undone as she did this to him. She was pulled up as he flipped them over and continued the work he had started on her as he licked and sucked on her clit and down her pussy as he inserted his fingers and built her up. Once she was about to come undone he came up and pushed himself inside of her and they both groaned as they joined together and Hermione came undone once at that moment. He didn't fuck her no, he made love to her in the most passionate way that he could. They went for hours until they both finally came undone with him cumming inside of her as she arched into him and dragged her nails down her back. She cried out "Draco!" as he cried out "Hermione!" This was the most passionate, built up, sexual tension release that they had in the longest time. Draco pulled out and laid down next to her as he looked over her body and smiled as he leaned over and kissed her deeply. "I missed you more than you could ever know." Draco said as he looked her in the eye and rubbed her cheek soothingly. Hermione hummed as she looked over at him and said softly "I missed you to." She leaned up an curled into him as she waved her hand and the blankets laid over them and the pillows lifted up as the tv came on and their favorite show Below Deck came on and they laid their and relaxed in the afterglow of everything that had just happened. Hermione soon fell asleep in Draco's arms.

Hermione woke up the next morning to Draco getting out of the shower and coming into her room and with just a towel on. Hermione bit her lip in a nervous habit as she looked at him and sighed which caught Draco's attention as he finished speaking to the house elf about bringing breakfast to them. "You like what you see Granger?" Draco asked with his Malfoy smirk on his face. He walked towards her with a predatory look and leaned over her and kissed her gently as he laid down on top of her and got back into the bed. "You are so full of yourself Malfoy," Hermione said as she leaned her head into his chest as she smiled when suddenly food appeared and lots of caffeine. They ate breakfast together and Draco fed her some toast and strawberries her favorites. Hermione giggled as she fed him some of his oatmeal and his banana and the strawberries. "So what do we have to do today?" Draco asked as he looked down at her and smiled as he leaned down and kissed some whip cream off of her lips that came from her drink. "I have to go meet up with Pansy to talk about maybe another girl join in on the group that she knows about and I have one that I would like to bring in." Hermione said softly as she leaned up and kissed him moving the tray of food off his lap and straddled him and as she pulled him closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he looked at her and smiled that sexy smile of his, "I wanted to take you on a shopping or spa day to relax," he said to her as he kissed her again and dug his nails into her hips. Hermione groaned as he did that and she looked at him and said, "Well we can do that after I have this quick meeting, it will take no more than an hour or two. I promise." She leaned down and sealed it with a kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck and grind her hips into his moaning as she did so and felt the bulge coming up from just beneath the towel that separated him and her. She moved it away as she sank onto him and cried out as she rode him hard and bucked her hips as they enjoyed the heat and the friction as they had hot passionate sex. He turned her over and positioned his hips as he pounded into her. He growled a she tighten around him and he pounded into her more. Hermione cried out screaming "Fuck Draco!" as she came undone around him and collapsed on the bed as he cried out "Hermione!" They both curled into each other as Draco pumped the last of his seed into Hermione as he kissed her neck and pulled her close to him. "I think I need to get up and take a shower and you need to take another one." Hermione giggled as she pulled him up and brought him with her to the shower. She waved her had as it started and they stepped into the perfectly warm shower and groaned as the heat soaked into her muscles and she relaxed as Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. They helped each other shower washing their hair and their bodies which lead to another around of hot and heavy love making. Once they were done and they got out of the shower and Draco smiled as he looked her and the after glow of sex. He noticed her casting the protection charm to make sure that she didn't get pregnant. He remembered the prophecy about her if she got pregnant now she would only be able to have one child till she completed her end of the deal which was not fair to her or anyone. He shook his head as he picture punching the guy in the face. Hermione smiled as she cast a spell drying her hair and putting in light waves. She did a little bit of make up and turned to look at him as she dropped her towel and walked out of the bathroom to her closet. She put on a simple black lacy braw and matching pair of boy shorts covered with a pair of shorts and a loose tank top that looked stunning on her. She smiled as she put on her knee high boots and looked over at him as he groaned at the way she look. He smiled as she finished pulling on his fresh shirt and his pants. "I have to stop by the office," he whispered as he looked down at her and kissed her gently. "I will meet you back here after the meeting promise." Draco said as he looked at her and run his hand through her hair. Hermione smiled as she looked at him as he apparated out of the room and to his office to take care of business as usual.

Hermione smiled as she walked out of her town house and went to meet Pansy at the Starbucks that was close by. Hermione smiled as she saw Pansy and walked up to her with a smiled. "Pansy!" Hermione exclaimed as she gave her the biggest hug. "I have missed you so much since I was last here." Pansy smiled and said, "It is always a pleasure to see me as well as it is to see you too." They separated and sat down in chairs next to each other with their drinks. "Thank you for meeting me, I know that it is sometimes hard to get away from your doting husband Blaise Zabini." Hermione giggled as they shared a knowing look. "Well, he is always wiling to send me off to see his loving sister and make sure that she is actually okay." Pansy said softly as she looked at her. "You have changed so much since we last saw each other and as always I love what you have done with your hair." Pansy said and smiled as she look over at her. "Well, you know I have to attempt to change it up every once in a while," Hermione said as she looked at her and then continued, "now I know that we have talked about bringing in the other girls and we need to start doing that now, because if we don't it will be way to late." Pansy nodded as she looked at her and then said, "I would like to ask Daphne to help us out, not only is she smart but she is also someone you do not double cross when it comes to a battle." Hermione smirked as she looked at her and said, "To be honest I have been looking into her as well. I am not sure which of the girls she will get just because there are so many that still need to be filled. However, I would also like to suggest Luna Lovegood, I have the perfect person for her." Pansy nodded and said, "I believe those would be excellent choices." Hermione and Pansy both agreed as they continued to chat about different things that were going on and what the latest gossip is just so that they can keep up appearances as well. They know that they are constantly being watched and followed. "Well, I am going to go surprise Draco with some lunch." Hermione said when she was about to get up and felt a warm presence behind her. "As much as I would love to be surprised for lunch I thought I would surprise you with taking you out." Draco said as Blaise went over and kissed his wife. Hermione smiled as she stood up and hugged Blaise. They led them out of the Starbucks and to a quiet cafe where they all had lunch together. By the end of the lunch they were all tired and Hermione was unfortunately being summoned. She said her good byes to Blaise and Pansy and kissed them both on the cheek. She then turned to Draco as she leaned in and kissed him and said, "I will see you later." He hugged her and kissed her in return as soon as she felt the magic wrap around her and took her up to Olympia. Where she was back in her form and she was sent to her bed to get the relaxation and revival treatment. Unbeknownst to them she needed the revival treatment to keep her alive until the necklace she did not have currently on was fixed. She laid down in the chamber and took a deep nap hoping that when she woke up she would have her pendant back and be able to go freely between the two worlds as she needed to from now on to not only train but get everything ready for this final battle that was coming.


End file.
